


College For Legends

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguments over everything really, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Leonard and Mick are still somewhat criminals, Leonard is still a sarcastic smart ass, Love Triangles, Mick still likes fire, Multi, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Romance, arguments over food, can get quite angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: College AU: The Legends team in college, major VixenWave and Captain Canary. Filled with romance, angst and some fluff as they navigate life through college.





	

I don't own Legends Of Tomorrow. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Chapter One

 

“So this is it hu?” Leonard Snart mutters almost sarcastically, his arms folded, leaning against the rather old definitely not stolen car he and his best friend, Mick Rory acquired and drove to this place in.  
The two men looking at the building in front of them. The dorm home where they’ll be spending their college years living in.  
It doesn't look particularly appealing to either Leonard or Mick already.  
“Good going Snart. You're the one who wanted to come to college in the first place. I thought you and I should just hit the road, get out of town and do what the hell we want but no.” Mick mutters in distaste.  
“Wasn't that I wanted to come, my parents decided this, not me and you know I'd leave town with you Mick any day if I had the chance. I just ain't leaving Lisa.” Leonard reminds him, thinking of where his sister is now.  
At home, with their parents.  
Thank god this place is only an hour away from home.  
She’d hugged him tight and begged him not to go as his parents practically pushed him out of the door.  
Having always been good with pockets, Leonard had slipped a phone and a small letter to his beloved sister into her pocket, knowing that she'd look there. He'd even vaguely implied it when they said their goodbyes.  
The phone was so they could keep in contact so if she ever needs him at any time she could just call. Call and he'd come running.  
“This place needs burning.” Mick’s deep voice brings Snart out of his thoughts.  
“We haven't even entered the building and you want to set it on fire?” Leonard sighs.  
“Don't you?” Mick grumbles.  
“Haven't entered it yet, Mick.” Leonard murmurs as the two approach the building…

 

Heading toward the door, Leonard takes a step forth to be the one to knock, however surprised to find that someone is already opening the door for them.  
Leonard pushes his hood off his head to greet said person.  
“Hello I am Rip Hunter, Headmaster of the college. Headmaster Hunter. You must be Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory.” The man says in a posh British accent.  
“Leonard Snart. Robber of ATM’s.” Leonard drawls.  
“Just kidding.” He smirks when a concerned look crosses ‘Headmaster Hunter’s’ face.  
Mick already wants to punch this guy.  
“You two are actually the second lot to arrive.” He comments, indicating to what Leonard and Mick believe to be a living room where it sounds as if a some what battle is going on.  
“I see you've already managed to get the video games working Mr. Jackson, Miss Stein.” He looks to the two sitting side by side on the couch, yelling at each other and from what Leonard can see are failing dramatically at trying to stay alive in a video game.  
“How many more.” Mick mutters almost inaudible to anyone but Leonard.  
“From what I heard there's gonna be ten of us here.” Leonard mutters.  
“My names Lily, this is my adoptive brother Jax.” The girl calls from the couch.  
“Who's about to annihilate you!” The man, Jax proclaims as he punches in a few buttons on the video game to set off some explosion.  
“Your room is on the top third floor...” Hunter starts to explain.  
“Thanks.” Leonard cut him off dryly as he and Mick head toward the stairs, racing up them to check out the place they're going to be staying in together for the next few years…

 

Their room is on the top floor as Hunter had said and is at the very end of the corridor.  
“I got the bed against the wall!” Mick states determinedly, all but diving on top of it before Leonard has even had the chance to step into the room, considering Mick had a head start, that left Leonard to carry in their bags, which he dumps ceremoniously in the middle of the room, Mick glancing at him.  
“Careful, Snart. Our mini fridge is in there.” Mick notes.  
Knowing it to be pointless to argue with Mick about the sleeping arrangements, Leonard moves toward the bed right by the window and lies back a moment.  
“Can I help you?” He frowns at Mick, who bounds over to Leonard, all but climbing over him to open the window.  
“You chose to stay by the window, Snart.” He comments.  
“Did I have much choice in that matter?” Leonard murmurs.  
“It's boiling in here and your still in that damn parka. Swear there's something wrong with you Snart, you never take that damn thing off!” Mick mutters as just to annoy him, Leonard puts his hood back up.  
“Saw another two doors on this floor.” Leonard points out.  
“Neighbours? Well that's just fantastic.” Mick retorts sarcastically.  
“We stay out of their way, they stay out of our way.” Leonard shrugs, before nudging one of the bags with his feet.  
“Gonna take that mini fridge to kitchen. I'm hungry.” He decides as Mick’s head snaps up at the mention of ‘kitchens’ and that means food.  
Food being Mick’s favourite thing in the world besides fire and heists, which of course. He and Leonard don't do. Don't do at all!

 

Heading back down the stairs, Leonard notices that two more people are in the house and are talking to Hunter, they appear to be a couple.  
“That's Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory…” Hunter indicates to them as they head down the steps, looking around for the kitchen.  
“Guys. This is Miss Saunders and Mr. Hall.” Hunter introduces to them.  
Mick gives a grunt in greeting, before heading toward the kitchen, upon spying it.  
“Leonard.” He introduces himself almost boredly.  
“Carter and this is my girlfriend, Kendra.” The blonde man speaks first, Leonard nodding once before heading off toward the kitchen, a slight smile crossing his face when he hears Hunter say that Carter and Kendra are on the second floor, Leonard not really wanting them two as neighbours already! They seem to dull and boring for Leonard’s taste and he’d hate to think what Mick would think of them!

It doesn't take Mick and Leonard very long to make themselves sandwiches, Leonard's small and neat, whilst Mick’s has about five layers to it and is filled to the brim with a large number of different ingredients.  
The kitchens already in quite the mess!  
“Hi!” Comes a rather excitable voice from the doorway, causing Leonard to turn around in somewhat annoyance, the disturbance causing him to drop his knife.  
“Nice to meet you both I'm Raymond Palmer but everyone calls me Ray.” The black haired man babbles quickly, a wide grin upon his face.  
It's been a minute and Leonard already feels like he's got a headache coming after meeting this too polite, smiling nightmare with ridiculous hair.  
Even upon looking up at the newcomer Mick has a sudden desire to punch the guy.  
“Nice to meet you to Raymond.” Leonard retorts his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“I'm Leonard and this is Mick.” He introduces the both of them boredly, wondering how many more times he's got to do this today.  
“It's great to meet you both and… NATE!” Ray cheers, Leonard rolling his eyes at him as he races out of the kitchen toward another man who's name is apparently Nate.  
“RAY!” The other guy cheer as the two, apparent friends embrace.  
It's such a sickening sight to Leonard it makes him and Mick want to gouge their eyes out!  
Leonard and Mick are as close as friends can be but they don't hug. Never hug.  
It's completely out of the question and such a notion would probably cause either of them to get punched if either of them ever even suggested it!  
Both Leonard and Mick fall silent as they wait to hear what floor Raymond and Nate have been assigned.  
The third floor…  
Leonard buries his head in his hands.  
Mick looks like he's about to commit murder, especially when Ray pops back into the kitchen, back again with the sickening grin of pure happiness.  
“So it looks like we’re neighbours! Isn't that just great news? We can all get to know each other better.” He cheers as Leonard buries his knife into his sandwich with vigour.  
It's gonna be a complete nightmare.  
A nightmare there's no waking up from…

 

“Thanks for the lift.” Sara Lance nods as she climbs out of her friend, Amaya Jiwe’s car.  
“No problem Sara, we are going to be roommates here after all.” She replies as both girls move to get their bags.  
“Regret leaving home yet?” Amaya questions.  
“Sort of. I’m going to miss my sister.” Sara sighs.  
“I guessed you'd say something like that considering it took half an hour for you to say goodbye to her and your dad.” Amaya nudges her.  
“It did not take half an hour!” Sara protests.  
“Um, I think it did.” Amaya smirks slightly as they walk up the drive toward their new dorm.  
“How many other people did it say were staying here again?” Sara questions, running a hand through her blonde hair.  
“Ten I think. It's probably going to be a nightmare.” She comments.  
“Again it might not be.” Sara shrugs as they approach the door, only to find it open.  
“Ahh you must be the final two. I'm Rip Hunter, Headmaster Hunter. Everyone else has already arrived. I'm sure you'll get to meet them all soon, they're all over the place already. You two have the last room up on the top floor.” The man says in a British accent, Sara and Amaya note, as they look around the large home they're going to be staying in.  
Sounds of shouts, yells and noises from video games fill their ears from the living room, a couple appear to be arguing on the staircase, two other men race past Amaya and Sara, nearly knocking them over when they come to an abrupt stop in front of them.  
“Hey! I'm Raymond Palmer but everyone calls me Ray, this is my best friend Nate. It's really great to meet you both! Are you on the third floor to? We’re all going to be neighbours! There's me and Nate and these other two guys on the same floor.” The man, Ray, babbles excitedly, that it makes it very hard for Sara and Amaya to follow everything he's saying.  
The other guy, Nate, they think Ray called him, smiles at them both. Amaya in particular.  
“I'm. I’m Nate.” He says hurriedly, gazing at Amaya, Sara rolls her eyes at them when she sees the look upon Nate’s face.  
“Amaya Jiwe.” Amaya replies, shaking his outstretched hand.  
“Sara Lance.” Sara murmurs almost boredly as Ray beams at them all.  
“Do you want us to show you the upstairs? Time to start being neighbourly!” Ray states happily as he and Nate immediately take Sara and Amaya’s bags from them and carry them upstairs, Ray chattering away merrily as they go.  
Only one thing on Sara's mind.  
It's a damn mad house.

 

“Your room is here at this end of the corridor, ours is in the middle, just there. Knock anytime you need us.” Ray explains as they reach the third and final floor.  
“We’ll come running.” Nate adds with another glance at Amaya.  
“Anything, anytime it doesn't matter, even if you just want to chat...”  
“Thank you.” Amaya cuts Nate off mid babble.  
“And at the other end of the corridor is our other neighbours. Give me a sec…” Ray stops as he moves to the far end of the corridor to knock rapidly upon the closed door.  
“Guys? Guys are you in there? Want to meet our other neighbours! They're just out here.” He calls as the sound of muttering can be heard from inside.  
“What is it Raymond?” Comes a sarcastic drawl as a man, wearing a large blue parka pops his head around the door.  
A man with the most startling blue eyes Sara has ever seen.  
“Our other neighbours. They're here.” Ray smiles as the man gives him a tired look before glancing back into his own room.  
“Mick get over here.” He mutters to another man, who after a shuffling sound and the sound of things hitting the floor appears beside the man, a pair of goggles covering his face which he pulls off in an instant as his eyes fall on what he believes must be an angel of some kind standing near the door on the opposite end of the corridor.  
“Um.” Is all he Mick can find himself saying as he looks to the woman with the curly black hair and dark eyes.  
“Ohh my god.” Leonard can't help but smirk widely at his best friend, only to have his foot stamped on and pushed back into their room by Mick.  
“Well that's Leonard and Mick and guys, this is Amaya and Sara.” Ray introduces them after a moment of silence as Leonard practically limps back into the door way, wondering momentarily, due to the pain if Mick has actually broken his toes!  
“Pleasure to meet you both.” Leonard drawls, Mick staying quite silent for Mick.  
“Likewise.” Amaya replies dryly.  
Could this be any less awkward? Leonard wonders to himself, noticing that the blonde woman, Sara was it? Glancing his way. He gives her a smirk in response, she looks away instantly, giving Leonard a chance to glance this time, eyes wandering until she catches his gaze and if Leonard is correct, even flashes a glare his way!  
“Well. We were about to go back downstairs and explore the campus, want to join us?” Ray suggests, looking mainly at Sara and Amaya, whom nod much to Ray and Nate's happiness, both practically bounding away with the girls following them.  
“Wanna go with them or something, Mick?” Leonard sniggers.  
“What are you on about Snart.” Mick grumbles.  
“You like her.” Leonard grins.  
“You’re an idiot.” Mick growls.  
“I'm observant. There's a difference.” Leonard retorts.  
“Well you were checking blondie out!” Mick protests.  
“Was I?” Leonard shrugs.  
“You were staring at her ass.” Mick points out.  
“Well. It was a nice…” Leonard stops as he hears his phone ringing.  
“Saved by the bell.” 

 

The one to ring Leonard was Lisa, wanting to know where he was. If he'd gotten there and even mentioned that she wished he was home and that she wanted him to be home, mentioning also to Leonard that both their parents aren't in the best mood and locked her in her room since he'd left to which Leonard had assured her that he was sure they'd let her out for dinner. Even though, truthfully he doesn't know if he believes his own words, knowing his parents, being the eldest after all and that if she needed him at any time, to phone him before eventually she hung up.  
By that time it was near midnight and Leonard, seeing that Mick had not returned to the room since he'd left a couple of hours ago, decides to see if he can get to sleep before Mick get back, wondering momentarily if Mick is ogling that Amaya girl.  
Yet, just as he's about to drift to sleep the sound of yelling from downstairs fills his ears.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS POISONOUS PIECE OF GARBAGE?” Mick, Leonard recognises the familiar voice in seconds.  
“IT’S SUGAR FREE! I BROUGHT IT WITH ME.” Raymond.  
“WHO EVEN EATS SUGAR FREE SNACKS? LET ALONE IS ACTUALLY INSANE ENOUGH TO THINK YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M GONNA BRING THEM WITH ME FROM HOME? SERIOUSLY AND THEY CALL ME STUPID!”  
“YEAH WELL WHO BRINGS TEN BOTTLES OF MAYONNAISE WITH THEM IN A MINI FRIDGE WITH A FREAKIN CODE ON IT?”  
Burying his face firmly in his pillow, Leonard lets out a muffled groan.  
This is going to be a long few years!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I have no idea where this idea came from it was just a random prompt thing I saw saying imagine your OTP in college so I figured I'd go for it and this is the result. I might continue this, not sure. Please tell me what you all thought of it and if it is actually any good. Thank you all again for reading.


End file.
